1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly with reduced thickness, a reduced number of parts and a reduced probability of causing environmental contamination, and a method of assembling the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). An LCD includes two display panels, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two display panels. The LCD rearranges liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electrodes and thus controls the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays a desired image.
Being passive light-emitting devices, LCDs include a backlight assembly which provides light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
A conventional backlight assembly includes, inside a lower case, a plurality of sockets which fix lamps to the lower case, a socket guide which fixes the sockets to the lower case, a housing, and the like. The housing, for example, is made of a plastic material. The conventional backlight assembly further includes, on a rear surface of the lower case, an inverter which drives the lamps, an insulating plate which insulates the inverter, an inverter cover which covers the insulating plate, and the like.